Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese 2019 Edition!
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: When Fox's favorite cheese house is shut down Wolf starts his own cheese house. And the writing on the wall? Don't get me started. Can't let you do that, Star Fox.


FOX BECOMES ADDICTED TO CHEESE 2019 VERSION

THE FINAL FOX BECOMES ADDICTED TO CHEESE STORY

It wasn't any old ordinary day. Fox had gone outside to pay-to pay a visit to Admiral Z's House of Cheese.  
A place of solitude, sanctity, and a panoramic view of palm trees. But Admiral Z's had apparently been shut down.  
This gave Fox quite the sad frown. Then Wolf came by to cheer him up.  
"We'll start our own restaurant, cheer up old pup" said Wolf.  
"Wolf, I loved that place. It meant so much to me. Nothing else could possibly compare, I need to go in  
there and sample their ware" said Fox.  
"Nah-nah, can't let you do that Star Fox. We're gonna have a blast making a cheesy Fort Knox!" said Wolf.

Wolf and a crew of workers built a restaurant, and after some legal work and boring stuff they had it all set up,  
prepped, and READY TA GO.  
"Okay, Fox now look at the walls," said Wolf giving Fox a good look of the joint. "Inspirational sayings, get my point?"  
"The inspirational sayings are stupid. Maybe make it look like Christmas with Donner and Cupid?" said Fox.  
"No no Fox. The sayings are fine. You just miss the cheese, and the shipment is coming, it'll be divine" said Wolf.

The sayings on the wall in Wolf's Warehouse of Cheese:

Can't let you chew that, Star Fox (while showing a visual list of competing restaurants)

When the time comes, don't hesitate, eat cheese.

Like our nachos? Let's see how you handle our new chips.

Took your girlfriend to another cheese shop different to this one? Is that any way to treat a lady?

Too bad Dad's not here to eat our kale!

"Now ya see? The sayings are wise, noble, and good. They could have been written by...uhh...ROBIN HOOD!" said Wolf.  
"Oh please, I just wanna try the cheese" said Fox.  
"It's delicious, here have a bite. Lighten up will ya? We don't have to fight" said Wolf.

"This cheese isn't really so bad. But I'll make some that's better, ya hear that, Dad?" said Fox looking up at the stars.

Later...

Fox opened his own cheese shop. He and Wolf began throwing cheese at each other.

"My cheese is better, I'll prove it today, just ask my waitresses Miyu and Faye!" said Fox.

"No my cheese has style, and lots of pizzazz. It outdoes your cheese like-like rock outdoes jazz" said Wolf.

"There's nothing wrong with jazz you crazy old pirate. Want some cheese? I'll just have to fire it!" said Fox launching a cheese cannon sending Wolf flying into a dumpster.

"Are you okay Wolf?" asked Fox looking inside. Wolf gave a thumbs up.

"You made me realize something Fox. We both really love cheese. We got that in common, so let's have a truce. I'll go and cook some other goose" said Wolf.

"Okay, can I have some of your other kinds of cheese?" asked Fox.

"Sure, have this...gooey...green kind!" said Wolf in a weird tone of voice.

But later...Fox was taken to a hospital. The cheese was so bad he was dying. Slippy, Peppy, Falco, and even  
Wolf were by his side.  
"Fox, I brought you flowers" said Slippy.  
"Thanks Slip, but I didn't need it. There's only one thing that won't make me sneeze, and that's a big block of cheddar,  
my favorite cheese" said Fox.  
"Cheese nearly killed ya, ya sorry old sap. Sorry I gave that to ya, it wasn't a trap" said Wolf.  
"Shut up Wolf, you silly wackjob. Fox, I'm sorry you were a cheese addicted slob" said Peppy.  
"It's alright Peppy. I wanna know the truth-is this what my father went through?" asked Fox.  
"He did, he did at times. He was like you times ten billion, makes you almost innocent of cheese related crimes" said Peppy. Just then Nurse Krystal came into the room. And Fox couldn't help but smile, though he faced certain doom.  
"I love you Fox," said Krystal with a tear in her eye. "I can't let this happen, I won't let you die" she added.  
Krystal kissed Fox.  
"Thanks Krystal, you just made me blush. But please, stay here, no need to rush" said Fox.  
"I will Fox, I will. You'll be okay. Just as soon as you have this-okay?" said Krystal.

It was cheese alright and Fox had had enough of most. But this kind was special. Magical blue cheese empowered by god knows  
what. And Fox finally got out of his rut!

Fox jumped from his death bed alive as could be. He rushed out of the building feeling renewed and free.  
"I'm a new man," said Fox sniffing the air. "What does the fox say? Cheese and love don't compare!"

THE END


End file.
